


I'm Not Trying to Stop You

by Safraninflare



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Let Felix Hugo Fraldarius Cry 2k19, Misunderstandings, Semi-Public Sex, Swordplay turning into sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: If we're gonna do anything, we might as well just fuck.





	I'm Not Trying to Stop You

“Where  _ were _ you?” Felix asks over Byleth’s shoulder as she brings her glass to her lips. She hadn’t expected him to follow her to a tavern in the middle of the night, and she  _ really _ wasn’t expecting that question to tumble from his lips with as much warmth as a Fhirdiad winter.

Byleth takes a long sip, her nose wrinkling at the sharp taste. Normally she’d get something a bit smoother, but this month’s whiskey budget was spent on fancy teas and new lances to replace the twenty-six that Dimitri had broken in the dead of night. It’s only been a month since she returned from her five-year slumber, and she almost wants to take another five year nap. 

Dealing with Dimitri’s moods is exhausting. Every time she thinks she’s getting through to him, he turns around and takes twelve steps back. Sure, Ashe, Mercedes, Annette, and Sylvain seem happy to have her back, she can’t help but walk on eggshells everywhere in the monastery. She misses Dedue, the way he knew exactly what to do even if he didn’t say much. His absence leaves a gaping wound between everyone, one that she knows she can’t suture closed.

“Professor,” Felix snaps as he sits on the stool next to hers,  _ “Byleth.” _

Byleth slams a few gold pieces on the counter, downs the rest of her drink, then heads back into the night. She doesn’t bother to see if Felix will follow. 

(He does.)

***

It seems like everything in the monastery happens at night, at least for her. She can’t sleep, or maybe she’s just scared to. Sometimes when she closes her eyes, she can feel that familiar lull hovering slightly too close to the edge of her consciousness. She’s scared that if she falls asleep, another five years will pass before she wakes up. 

And maybe the world would go on without her. After all, it did for five years before. But her absence left scars that have yet to heal. Every time Dimitri looks at her, she can’t tell if he wants to kill her or kiss her. It’s probably a bit of both. 

One night, when she tries to talk him out of his revenge-fueled haze, he presses her against a pillar in the cathedral, his singular blue eye gleaming in the moonlight. She doesn’t get a chance to say anything to him before he crushes his lips against hers, and suddenly everything changes. She wants to want this—wants him to be the person he was five years ago. But that Dimitri is long gone, and she can’t want this anymore. 

She pulls away and storms off without a word, wiping his spit from her lips. She’s so disgusted with herself that she doesn’t notice Felix lurking in the shadows, watching as she stumbles away. 

***

“Spar with me.” Felix draws his sword and pounces at her before she can respond, steel gleaming in the candlelight. She doesn’t know how he found her out in the training grounds at this hour, but then again, he practically lives there. 

She ducks under his strike and turns on her heels to grab another sword from the rack. As fitting as the Sword of the Creator is for her hand, Byleth has no reason to want to cleave Felix in half. 

Her blade flies forward, but he parries quickly. He’s faster and lighter on his feet than he was as a student. There’s still a polished finesse to his movements, but there’s an edge to his swordplay now, a sort of desperation that she had tried to instill in him five years prior. 

Felix’s eyes are full of hunger, like he’d do anything to pull off a win. Maybe he would—he never managed to beat her before she disappeared. He looks like he’d bite and kick and scratch and claw his way to victory, and that scares her. Of all the people here, she never wanted Felix to change too.

“I saw you with the boar the other night,” he spits as his sword clangs against hers in a flurry of sparks. 

Byleth doesn’t respond. Instead she jabs her blade forward, barely missing Felix’s side. She’d rather focus on her footwork, on making him yield. Besides, of course she was with Dimitri. Everyone else tiptoes around him and she is the only one who can even attempt to call him out on his bullshit. 

Or, at least she was. She’s been avoiding him since he kissed her, and it seems to have tipped him even deeper into his madness. 

“I didn’t realize you belonged to him now.”

Byleth growls and slams her sword against his, using her momentum and rage to send his blade flying through the air. It clangs to the ground, too far for him to run to before she backs him against the wall, the tip of her steel poised against his throat.

“Dimitri  _ does not _ own me,” she hisses. 

Felix’s throat bobs as he swallows. The blade presses against his pale skin, drawing a thin line of hot, crimson blood as he watches her. 

“Where were you?” he shouts, not seeming to care if she cuts any deeper. “You were gone for five years! We needed you!  _ I _ needed you.” 

His amber-colored eyes are glassed over with tears, but she knows he’d rather die than let them spill. She wishes that she could give him an answer, but there isn’t one. At least, not one that would satisfy him. She doesn’t  _ know _ where she was, just that she was asleep or dead or  _ both _ —and it still haunts her. 

Felix’s hand shoots up and grips the blade pressed to his throat. With a quick motion, he flings it off to the side, not seeming to care that he managed to slice through his glove and into his skin. 

Byleth takes a step back, but he closes the gap with a timed leap. He knocks them both to the ground, his bloodied hand pinning her wrists above her head. Her chest heaves against his body in strangled breaths, thin clothes against thin clothes. Normally, there’d be several layers separating them. Coats and cloaks and armor piled up on top of each other, but this? It feels nearly indecent to be touching him through the light fabrics of their nightclothes.

She knows this is wrong—he does too—but she doesn’t push him away when he presses his lips to hers. He tastes like sorrow and kisses like he fights, finesse with an edge of desperation. His teeth clink against hers, and her tongue darts out to meet with his. 

This is different from kissing Dimitri. Kissing him was trying to reclaim a past that never was, but kissing Felix? It feels like trying to grasp a future just out of reach. 

He bites down on her lower lip, drawing blood as he tugs her back. He kisses like a hungry animal, but the look on his face is one of sadness and adoration. She isn’t naive, she knows that nearly every boy in her class probably stained their sheets at night thinking about her, she just never really thought that Felix would be among that crowd. 

_ We needed you! _ I _ needed you. _

But hadn’t she needed him too? 

Felix with his amber eyes, Felix who was the only one who could near best her in battle, catlike Felix who keeps everyone at arm's length until he can pull them close on his own terms. 

“I want you,” she whispers into his mouth, the words dancing in a breath so sharp that it immediately flips in a switch in him.

His pupils are blown so wide that his eyes look coal black, and he reclaims her lips with a newfound fervor. He releases his grip on her wrists to paw at her thin black undershirt, pushing it up and over her breasts until she can wiggle and pull it the rest of the way off. She sits up halfway in order to give him enough room to unclasp her bra and discard it.

With a fluid motion, he peels off his own turtleneck before slamming his lips against the slope of her throat. She lets out a whine as his teeth scrape over her skin, his hand snaking to tweak a pebbled nipple between his calloused fingers. 

“Felix,” she gasps, his name like a prayer on her lips. This seems to please him, at least she assumes, because he sucks a deep mark onto her neck, then another, then another.

“Mine,” Felix growls as his mouth trails down. His hot breath ghosts against her frigid skin, the winter air still harsh, even in the confines of the monastery. 

He captures a nipple in his mouth, pressing his teeth against it until she moans once more. She bucks her hips into his, but a firm press of his sinuous thighs keeps her from capturing the friction she desires. 

Byleth knows she can escape any time she wants. It wouldn’t be hard to reverse their positions, to roll him over onto his back and give him a taste of his own medicine. She doesn’t though, content to relish in the feeling of skin on skin, of his mouth on hers, of his fingers wandering down to dip below the waistband of her shorts.

He hesitates, as if waiting for her permission. She gives him a nod, and he slides them down her legs, dragging her tights and panties along for the ride. Her breath hitches in her throat, hands wandering to tangle in his already-mussed hair. Dark strands stick to his sweat-slick forehead, framing him like a picture in her grasp. 

Felix captures a finger of his glove in between his teeth and pulls it off in one fluid motion. He’s poetry, he’s beautiful, and all she wants is for him to consume her like the fire that he is.

“Mine,” Byleth echoes as she bites at his lip. He chuckles into the kiss, his fingers wandering lower, lower, low—

She gasps as he brushes against the sensitive pearl tucked between her legs. Swear to Sothis, she’d do anything to keep his hand there, to accept his nimble fingers into her core. 

“Stay,” he snaps. One hand presses down on her pelvis, keeping her eager hips pinned as the fingers of his other hand dance up and down her folds. Every so often, he  _ barely _ ghosts over her slit, sending shivers up her spine. He’s like fire and ice and steel, and she’s sure she could fall to putty with just a few swipes of those slender digits. 

Felix’s face dips between her legs, and she wastes no time wrapping her thighs around his head. His tongue laps at her core, an alternation between soft and long, and hard and short strokes. She can’t help but rock up into his mouth, her fingers twisting his hair as she pressed him closer to her center.

He slips a finger inside of her, and after a particularly loud moan, another. Sucking on her clit, he rams his fingers inside of her once, twice, three times—

“Ah!” Byleth cries as the coil inside of her snaps, throwing her off the edge with no way to hoist herself back. This was so different from the times that she’d snuck a hand under her sheets late at night, no. Having Felix near her, having him  _ touch _ her in a way that she desperately craves, in a way that Dimitri never could—it’s divine.

She reaches for his trousers, making quick work of the laces until she can slide them down and off of his ass. It’s delightful, having him bare in front of her when just minutes ago it felt like everything was going to collapse around her. 

Byleth grabs his cock and pumps once, twice— He grabs her wrist and pins it back above her head, his teeth bared as he sucks another bruise onto her neck. 

“Do you want this?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Do you want  _ me?” _

_ “Goddess.”  _ Byleth bucks her hips up and brushes her folds over the length of his shaft, making him shudder so hard that he slumps against her chest. He seems content for the moment to remain in her sage-and-citrus aura, breathing heavily until he’s able to compose himself. 

She grabs a handful of hair at the nape of his neck and pulls backwards, baring his throat to her. “Do  _ you  _ want  _ me?” _

“Yes,” he hisses.

“Then  _ fuck me.” _

He slides himself forward, inching his cock gently towards her entrance. She feels it press against the slit, but he hesitates. He’s so close, and yet she can’t seem to close the gap.

“I  _ said _ .” Byleth snaps her hips forward, allowing his tip to penetrate her. “Fuck me.” 

Felix fucks her with a punishing pace, every breath rushed in anticipation of the next meeting of their pelvises. His mouth falls on hers again, devouring her in a hungry kiss. Teeth, tongues, pants and moans tumble between them, a symphony all their own.

His hand slides up her arm until his fingers tangle with hers, a soft gesture in the middle of their madness. The soft bit of contact sends her crashing over the edge again. Her back arches off of the ground, breasts pressed into his bare chest. 

They’re both littered with glowing white scars against soft skin. Part of her wants to kiss each and every one, to show him the kindness he so deserves. But he’s running himself ragged, his breaths coming out in spurts as he reaches nears the precipice. 

“I’m close,” he hisses, before biting down on the sensitive bit where her neck meets her shoulder. She cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, rocking her hips hard into his.

He fucks her one, two—three more times before he unsheathes himself from her, his seed spurting onto the muscled expanse of her stomach. She lets him collapse on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

“I love you,” she mutters, even though she doesn’t think that she does—not yet, anyway. But, she could. She knows she could fall for him without even looking back.

“Don’t you dare ever leave me again,” he huffs, the tears finally falling from my eyes. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” she says, knowing that it’s a promise she’s willing to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
